transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Savoy
James Savoy was a rogue CIA agent and second-in-command of the Cemetery Wind. Savoy was a ruthless and merciless agent who despised Autobots and Decepticons just as much as Attinger did. He was the quaternary antagonist in Transformers: Age of Extinction. Biography ''History In 2012 James lost one of his sisters in Chicago when it came under Sentinel Prime and Megatron's attack, and grew resentful of both Autobots and Decepticons. He eventually joined Cemetery Wind, a combat unit dedicated to hunting down all Transformers, regardless of faction. ''Hunting Optimus Savoy, with a large unit and the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown, located and attacked Autobot Ratchet hiding in an abandoned ship. When they shot his leg off Ratchet begged for mercy but Savoy simply stated that he lost a sister in Chicago and had not sympathy and allowed Lockdown to badly wound and kill him. Much later while hunting Optimus Prime, Savoy lead a team to the Yeager farm where Prime had been sighted and interogated Cade Yeager for the Autobot's location and threatened to shoot his daughter Tessa and friend Lucas Flannery but Optimus revealed himself and attacked the unit. As Lockdown tailed Optimus, Savoy lead to team to apprehend the Yeagers, Lucas and Tessa's boyfriend Shane Dyson and tried to shoot them all but they escaped, though Lucas was killed. Savoy, however, was unconcerned with civilian casualties ''Hong Kong battle Much later, Optimus was aprehened by Lockdown and Attinger sent Savoy to retrieve the Seed from the bounty hunter to further the goals of Attinger and Joshua Joyce. He later accompanied Attinger to Hong Kong to give the seed to Joyce but Galvatron's uprising caused Joshua to flee with the Seed. Beleving Joshua to have betrayed them, Savoy and Attinger headed to the city to pursue him in the midst of the Autobot/Decepticon battle. Savoy was ordered to kill the Yeagers, Shane and Joshua so they could not reveal their illegal operations and tailed Cade down a building and fought him inside. But as Savoy attempted to knife Cade, he used a football to distract him and pushed him out of a building killing him. Personality As a result in losing his sister to the Autobot/Decepticon war Savoy resented all Transformers alike and took pleasure in their terminations. Savoy was ruthless and merciless as he ignored Ratchet's plea for mercy and continued to fire on him and allowed Lockdown to kill him, showing no signs of regret in doing so. He also hated anyone associated with Autobots making him immediately hate Cade Yeager when he slipped up that he was harboring Optimus Prime. He was also perfectly willing to kill his daughter Tessa to get Optimus's location out of him and desired to kill Cade due to his sympathy for the Autobots. Abilities Equipment Killed Victims *Leadfoot ''(Caused; Possibly) '' *Ratchet ''(Caused) *Lucas Flannery (Caused) *Numerous unnamed people, Autobots, and Decepticons Appearances Gallery Trivia *Savoy mentions he lost a sister in Chicago, implying he had more than one. *Savoy is the second human to to be killed by falling to his death, first being Jerry Wang. Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Cemetery Wind Category:CIA Category:Decepticons